


Rumor Has It

by starrnobella



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: F/M, Gossip, Melting Pot Fanfiction: Tropes & Fandoms, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: What fun is life without a few rumors?
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf, Dan Humphrey/Serena van der Woodsen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for Melting Pot Fanfiction during Tropes & Fandoms. This story filled my trope, Text/Letter Fic. I know it's not truly just a text message story, but with each text there is a little bit of drama that goes along with tit. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> Beta work was done by Grammarly and the only thing I own in this little tale is the plot.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

_Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. Who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. You know you love me._

_~ xoxo, Gossip Girl ~_

_Hey Upper East Siders, she's back in town, and everyone's talking about it. S is back in town, and we can't wait to see what Queen B has to say about all that._

_~ xoxo, Gossip Girl ~_

Blair tossed her phone across the bed as she saw the latest blast from Gossip Girl. Serena was the last person that she wanted to be thinking about right now. In fact, she had spent most of her summer, forcing herself not to think about Serena.

It was miserable going back to school at the start of the year just to find out her best friend wasn't going to be returning either, and no one had told her what was going on. Leave it to Serena to leave without a word at the end of what was one of the most miserable summers in Blair's entire life. It was when she needed her best friend the most, but where the hell was she? Hiding off in some boarding school.

She heard her phone buzzing against the mattress and rolled her eyes. Another Gossip Girl blast, she was quite certain.

_Now that the gang's all back in town, the games can get started. Who do you think is going to come out on top? Queen B? S? Nate? Chuck Bass? Only time will tell…_

_~ xoxo, Gossip Girl ~_

"No one is trying to win," Serena mumbled to herself as she slipped her phone back into her pocket. All she wanted to do was get her life back to normal. She knew that being a Van Der Woodsen meant that her life would never be considered normal, but getting back to Constance would be a start. She could then work to rebuild her social life after that.

She had a lot of people that she needed to apologize to and try to start mending the relationships she may have shattered along the way. She wasn't sure how she was going to go about it, but that was something she could work on figuring out later.

It was only a matter of time. Soon Gossip Girl would get bored of talking about her and Blair. Soon the gossip would spread to someone else. Or at least that was all that Serena could hope for.

_It would appear that love is in the air for the Upper East Side elite, but S seems to have chosen someone outside of her realm of royalty. What do we know about Lonely Boy? Not much yet, but I'm sure there will be plenty to share soon._

_~xoxo, Gossip Girl ~_

Dan couldn't help wondering how he had earned the name Lonely Boy, but he was happy that Serena finally knew his name. Being able to help her cover with her mother had managed to work out in his favor. Regardless of what Gossip Girl might have to say about him, he was living in the prime of his life right now.

He was finally being recognized by the people he had been going to school with for the last three years. As much as he may have preferred his life in the shadows, it was nice to know that maybe sometime the fact that he was just Dan Humphrey from Brooklyn wasn't going to be the legacy that he carried on forever.

Life at St. Jude's was about to get a lot more interesting for everyone involved.

_Watch out Upper East Siders; we hear the back of Chuck Bass's limo is the newest spot to get it on. The question on everyone's mind, who was the mystery brunette we saw stumbling out of that limo with her hair in a tousled mess at two o'clock in the morning?_

_~ xoxo, Gossip Girl ~_

Chuck smirked as he read over the latest Gossip Girl blast. For once, he was happy to have more information than the people who sent the tip in the first place. He knew precisely which of his brunette friends was crawling out of his limo last night. All he could hope is that it wouldn't be the last time he got to watch her leaving after a rendezvous with him.

The fact that he had the answer to Gossip Girl's most burning question in his back pocket was the perfect piece of ammunition to use when things didn't go his way. And the men of the Bass family always got their way.

_Things are just starting to heat up here on the Upper East Side. Stay tuned to learn all the secrets that your friends might just be a little too scared to tell._

_~ xoxo, Gossip Girl ~_


End file.
